Devious Intentions
by SaraHHH
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Game Paul and Steph's relationship is no longer a secret, however has their relationship been accepted by everyone?
1. Dad's taxi

A/N Introducing the long waited sequel lol, btw apologies in advance if there's any typo's i don't have word anymore so i've been using wordpad, which doesn't have a spellchecker. For those who asked for the sequel i've finally done it, and for any new readers your probably best checking out the prequel to this before reading.

Paul sat in the the empty living area of his apartment it had been a week since he had dinner with Stephanie's parents, he thought things might be abit easier for him now things were out in the open and all questions had been somewhat answered. Paul leaned forward running his fingers through his long blonde hair, he loved Stephanie so much but he wondered if it was worth giving everything up for her. He'd given up his job and wasn't exactly on the best of terms with her father, he saw the look Vince gave him when he'd first shook his hand, though it hadn't been there first meeting it was the first time since it was revealed Paul's true relationship with his daughter. Stephanie, it always came back to her he had to convince himself he was doing it for her, she loved him just as much as he loved her. Though at the moment he had doubted himself abit, he hadn't heard from her all week which was odd he thought maybe she would have called him by now. Paul couldn't help but worry he hoped she was ok. Paul glanced at the clock it was almost 3:30 Stephanie would have finished school by now, he wondered if she was actually going to come and see him today. Paul pondered for about 5 minutes whether to try and call her again, but what if she needed space? maybe the reason she hadn't called was that she needed to be alone. Maybe she was swamped down with work. It was times like these he wished he was still working at the school, at least he'd but able to see her and know where he stood.

Stephanie threw her bag over her shoulder grabbing her cell phone from her coat. She flicked through her phone stopping at one name in particular it was Paul's, she hestitated for a moment just as she was about to press ok on her cell phone she heard her fathers voice calling her.

"Stephanie" shouted Vince stepping out of the car "come on lets go"

Stephanie half smiled before making her way towards the car, she opened the car door placing her back on the seat next to her she sat in the back putting the seat belt on.

"So how was your day?" Asked Vince getting into the car

"It was ok i guess" Said Stephanie glancing out the window she looked back at her cell phone she had a message it was from Paul, she opened it up it read "i miss you" she felt her heart break she hated to ignore him like this. She really wanted to talk to him but she just couldn't at least not right now.

"Who was that?" Asked Vince glacing through the mirror

"It was just Stacy" Lied Stephanie placing her cell back into her bag

"I see" Said Vince

The remainder of the car journey was pretty quiet, the entire week Vince had been collecting and taking Stephanie to school. She felt as though she was being treated like a child again, she wasn't sure why her father was being being like this, she had an idea though she didn't want to admit it to herself she wanted to believe her father was better than that.


	2. School is out for summer

A/N I realized after posting the previous chapter that i never filled in my readers of the timeline as to when this takes place, so i'm now here to clear things up for everyone, ok.

This story takes place about a week after the end of chapter 37 where Paul meets Steph's parents etc, Steph is still at school and Paul is still unemployed. i did this so i could write about those little flashbacks i put into the bonus chapter. Anyway i hope that clears things up and my apologies for any confusion :)

"Finally school is out for summer" Beamed Stacy

"Yeah"

"So are you doing anything over the summer" Asked Stacy

"I haven't thought about it" Said Stephanie watching the other students make there way out of school

"Steph what is up with you?"

"I don't know what your talking about" Said Stephanie pushing a lock of hair behind her ear

"Oh come on the last few weeks you've been totally out of it what's wrong" Asked Stacy looking rather concerned for her friend "is it Paul?"

The moment Stacy mentioned his name she knew something was wrong, her best friends demeanor had changed completely.

"What has he done?" Asked Stacy

"He hasn't done anything"

"Then what's the problem?" Asked Stacy getting rather frustrated at her best friends vagueness

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Said Stephanie "Damn"

"What is it" Said Stacy

"It's just my Dad" Sighed Stephanie she was getting tired of her Dad picking her up from school every single day, he'd even changed his hours at work so there was never a day when he couldn't collect her.

"I take it you don't want to go home then...well just yet" Said Stacy

Stacy didn't need an answer her best friends expression said it all, she looked worn and totally out of it which was totally unlike Stephanie, she was usually so talkative and full of energy

"Tell you what how about you come over to mine for a few hours, we can get some food from the store, rent out a movie have an girls night in whatever you want" Smiled Stacy

"I'd like that" Said Stephanie half smiling she'd do anything to get away from home for awhile

"Great"

"But i better tell Dad where were going first" Said Stephanie making her way towards her fathers car, she tightened her grip around the strap of her bag making her way towards her fathers car.

"Dad is it ok if i go to Stacy's for a couple of hours?"

Vince looked at his daughter he then glanced at her friend Stacy he thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"...Ok though i'll expect you home for dinner though" Said Vince "as a matter of fact perhaps i should"

"Dad i'll be fine come on Stace" Interupted Stephanie making a quick getaway from her father.

Vince smiled at his daughter waiting for her to turn around his expression completely changed, he really wished he'd made her come home instead of letting her go with Stacy. It wasn't that he didn't trust Stacy he did, as a matter of fact he was glad Stephanie was friends with her. What Vince didn't like was the posibility of them meeting up with someone else, one Paul Levesque. Vince was sure Paul was a decent guy but he wasn't the guy for his daughter, Paul was too old for her in his eyes he was 28 and would soon be 29, his daughter was barely 18 and legal. Vince wasn't stupid he knew what they were doing, he just hoped that Paul waited until she was old enough and didn't push her into anything. It had been one of the reasons he had become so protective of her as of late, he didn't want her going near Paul he could only ruin her life. Paul didn't even have a job at the moment, how could he possibly support his daughter or be any good for her? he would ruin her life. Vince opened the car before getting inside, his wife may think he's being unreasonable but he knew he was right. His daughter could do so much better she needed a boy near her age not some 28 year old unemployed former teacher.

Paul sprawled out on his sofa he checked his phone for what seemed to have been the tenth time today. It was killing him not being able to see Stephanie, the last week had been torture for him he desperately needed to talk to her. Without waiting a second longer Paul grabbed the phone and called her again, he prayed she answered this time. The phone was ringing which was a good start Paul tapped his fingers against this knee hoping she wouldn't ignore him yet again. Even if she did need space he was tired of being shut out, he hoped she knew he would be there for her no matter what.

Stephanie and Stacy made there way towards the store, they were about 5 mintutes away. Stephanie seemed to have relaxed a little after leaving school and her father. Stacy was worried about her friend she just wasn't acting as she normally would. Taking a deep breath Stacy was about to question her friend when the phone rang. Stacy watched Stephanie take the phone out of her pocket, she tensed up again sighing.

"Who is it?" Asked Stacy

"...It's Paul"

"Well aren't you going to answer him?...Steph" Asked Stacy

Paul was about to hang up until he heard her answer, he couldn't believe she was actually on the phone right now. He heard her speak a few times, realising he had yet to acknowledge her he quickly spoke.

"Hey" Said Paul

Umm...hi" Said Stephanie feeling nervous she was so relieved to hear his phone she just hoped her Dad didn't find out he'd be more than angry at her

"Look you haven't returned my calls is everything ok?" Asked Paul running his hands through his hair

"Everything is fine why wouldn't it be" Said Stephanie quickly

"Well for the last week or so you've been ignoring me, i'm your boyfriend Steph i have every right to know where you are" Said Paul trying his best not to lose his patience "i'm worried about you Steph"

"...I'm fine" Said Stephanie hating lying to him but she had to for both there sakes

"Are you sure? look i'm here for you i always will be don't shut me out please, i love you" Said Paul softening

"I have to go" Said Stephanie it took everything she had to not tell him she loved him back. Stephanie knew she was hurting him by doing this but she had to she had no other choice.

Paul sighed silently he knew something was wrong, he considered going to her house and seeing her face to face but at the moment he wasn't so sure, something was definitely wrong with her he just wished she's stop lying and let him in. Paul wished she got that he was there for her no matter what was wrong, when he told her he loved her they weren't just words that's how he really felt, it was killing him having to stay away from her.

"I'll talk to you later" Said Stephanie hanging up before he could answer

"Steph wait...damnit" Shouted Paul throwing the phone down

Stacy watched as Stephanie placed her phone back into her pocket, she watched as her friend leaned against the wall covering her eyes. Stacy placed her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Ok what's going on" Asked Stacy

"It's fine"

"It obviously isn't, come on we can go back to my place and talk" Offered Stacy

Stephanie feeling defeated accepted, she quickly wiped the moisture away from her eyes. She was kind of relieved she could talk about it she felt so alone right now, and the only person who could possibly understand was being pushed away. Paul, god she wanted to talk but she was scared to, unsure of how he would react to her lying to him but she had every reason to she was doing it for the both of them.


	3. Girl talk

Stephanie sat in Stacy's bedroom she took her jacket off trying to relax, lately she didn't feel as though she could. Her father had been giving her such a hard time lately about things.

"Ok so Steph was is going on with you and Paul, i mean i thought you guys were in love"

"We are it's just...you have to promise me you wont mention ths to my Dad" Said Stephanie

"My lips are sealed" Said Stacy doing the motion cracking a slight smile from her friend

"Ok...well i still love Paul hell i never stopped loving him and i do want to see him"

"Well what's the problem" Asked Stacy scooping ice cream out of the tub

"It's my Dad he doesn't want me to see Paul anymore" Said Stephanie not being able to hold back the tears any longer

"What...why" Said Stacy putting the ice cream down

"He thinks Paul is too old for me and he's not good enough, he told me i'm too young for him and should break up with him but i cant Stace. Paul means everything to me" Sobbed Stephanie

"Hey" Said Stacy hugging her friend "look your Dad cant do that he can't stop you from seeing Paul"

"My Dad is dead serious though why else do you think he's been taking me to school and watching me like a hawk"

"What does your mom think of this?" Asked Stacy

"I don't know i haven't been able to talk to her without Dad interupting"

"Ok listen Steph you have to tell Paul what's wrong he has a right to know" Explained Stacy

"I want to but i don't know how he'll react"

"But if you don't tell him then he's gonna be mad at you, Steph he's your boyfriend you have to tell him i'm sure he'll understand" Reassured Stacy

"Will he though i've already ignored him for the last 2 weeks and besides my Dad is checking all my calls"

"He's what?" Asked Stacy shocked "Steph that is a total invasion of privacy, it's bad enough he wont let you see your boyfriend but checking your calls"

"I know but i don't know what else to do he'll know if i called Paul" Said Stephanie wiping at her tears

"Well you could always say you were coming over to mine, your Dad wont suspect anything from me"

"I just...i just don't know anymore" Said Stephanie standing up she hated what her father was doing to her, why did her father have to be such an asshole? She just wished her father would see that Paul was the best thing that had happened to her. So what if he was older than her he made her happy shouldn't that be the only thing that mattered.

"Steph you cant go on like this your obviously unhappy you need to see Paul" Said Stacy

"I..."

"I'll cover for you Steph i promise" Smiled Stacy

"Thanks" Said Stephanie smiling for the first time today hugging her best friend, she was going to be able to see Paul finally it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

"Well you better get going" Said Stacy

"What?"

"Well aren't you going to see him?" Chuckled Stacy

"Right now"

"Well why not your parents aren't expecting you home for awhile and it wont take long to get to Paul's, besides the sooner you talk to Paul the better you'll feel" Said Stacy

"I know...if my parents ring"

"They wont and as i said i'll cover for you" Reassured Stacy

"Thanks Stace" Smiled Stephanie giving her friend another hug

"Now go Paul is waiting for you" Laughed Stacy watching her friend leave

Paul made his way to the living room carrying his plate of food, he couldn't say he was overkeen on what he was eating. Then again he had little choice being out of work was really putting a hole in his wallet. He was almost considering taking any job just to cover the bills and give him something decent to eat for a change. Paul sat down at the table placing the plate down, it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Paul picked it up ready to take a bite before he could there was a knock at the door. Paul sighed putting it down he was hardly in the mood for company right now, he quickly wiped his hands making his way to the door whoever it was had very little patience knocking again.

"Alright i'm coming" Shouted Paul making his way towards the door did people have patience anymore. Paul unlocked the door swinging it open to say he was shocked was an understatement, Paul licked his lips saying the only words he could get out.

"Steph what are you doin here?" Asked Paul

"Paul...am i so sorry" Cried Stephanie falling into his arms


	4. Seeing Paul

A/N hello again, sorry for such the long wait however i had writers block, but finally i've managed to write a chapter i'm happy with so i hope you all enjoy. Make sure to leave a review so i know whether you enjoy it or not, also the more reviews i get the happier i become and more willing to write. I mean who wants to continue a story when it "appears" like no one is reading it. Sorry for the rambles just read lol

Oh and i know this is late but Triple H is a 12 time Champ!!

Paul held her tightly to his body gently rubbing her back, Paul hadn't expected her to show up after there last conversation when she could hardly talk to him. He wondered what had changed and why she all of a sudden wanted to come to him now. Before Paul could question that, he would have to find out why she was currently crying in his arms. He placed a kiss in her hair breaking there embrace, her eyes were red and puffy as the tears continued to fall. Paul used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her face

"What's wrong?" Asked Paul though hating to see her cry was relieved somewhat, as it meant she may finally talk and let him in

"I...just...hold me" Sobbed Stephanie

Paul nodded kissing her temple before taking her into his arms again, although he wanted her to open up he didn't want to push things, he could see how visibly upset she was and right now she needed him to just be there for her. He looked down noticing she had dozed off in his arms he smiled to himself picking her up, he carefully carried her to his bedroom and laid her down making sure to take her shoes off, aswell as grab a blanket to keep her warm. Paul covered her up and couldn't help but smile to himself she looked so peaceful lying on his bed. He learned down stroking her cheek before placing a kiss on her temple.

"I love you Steph" Said Paul before quietly leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes she started to sit up wondering what time it was, it was still light outside so she knew it wasn't too late and she could have only slept for about half an hour, surely. She looked at the clock reading 7:30. Stephanie quickly shot up knowing her Dad was going to kill her, unless of course she got a reprieve and they weren't having dinner til after 8, she doubted it though dinner was usually served at the latest by 6:30. She got off the bed searching for her shoes they were next to the nightstand, putting them on in record time she had to leave as soon as possible, although she should talk to Paul she didn't want her father getting suspicious about her whereabouts. Quickly shutting the door behind her she was greeted by Paul.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty" smirked Paul she looked alot more rested than from before however he could tell she was still rather uncomfortable and looking rather panicked

"I have to go" Said Stephanie watching Paul's face drop she really hated doing this to him, however her Dad was already going to kill her for being late she didn't want to make things worse by staying a minute longer.

"Steph you've only just got here and...i thought we were gonna talk?"

"I know i'm sorry i promised to meet up with Stacy look it was nothing before" lied Stephanie

"Well if it's nothing then why did you come here in tears? Don't bullshit me Steph" Spat Paul starting to lose his temper

"Paul i said i was fine why can't you understand that" Shouted Stephanie

"You know what this is unbelievable, i mean how stupid do you think i am you come here crying and upset to tell me everythings alright, why can't you tell me? I told you god knows how many times i'll be there for you just stop pushing me away" Shouted Paul

"I don't have to listen to this" Said Stephanie fighting the urge to break down infront of him she had to leave right now

"There you go again running away, hell if you want to end this then fine but don't act like your alright when your anything but" Shouted Paul

"You don't even know how i feel or what i had to go through to see you" Shouted Stephanie

"Yeah well it was no picnic for me either, i quit my job for you and i did everything for you and yet you throw it all back in my face"

"Ya know what fuck you Paul!" Shouted Stephanie slamming the door behind her finally letting the tears flow for god knows how many times today, she had to get home and act like nothing was wrong, though she knew her parents or most likely her Dad would be questioning where she had been, despite her telling them she was at Stacy's. She knew her Dad didn't trust her anymore and wondered why everything had to be so complicated in her life. Stephanie wiped at her cheeks planning in her head exactly what to say when she got home.

Stephanie walked through the door hoping to go unnoticed by both her parents, she shut the door behind her making her way upstairs she had only got up 3 steps before her father shouted her.

"Stephanie your late...you missed dinner" shouted Vince leaving the living room

"Yeah i'm sorry...i had dinner at Stacy's" Said Stephanie trying to hold it together after her fight with Paul

"You could have called your mother and i were worried about you?" Inquired Vince keeping his cool

"I'm sorry i guess i lost track of time"

"Well in future you are to call home understood?" Said Vince

"Yes Dad" Said Stephanie obeying her fathers orders

"Good, here i'll take your coat" Said Vince

"Ok" nodded Stephanie handing her coat over and quickly making her way to her bedroom to get away from her father.

Vince walked the short distant to the coat closet, before he could hang her coat up he stopped, he could smell what could only be described as a very faint smell of cologne or some kind of fragrance. He brought his nose closer to Stephanie's coat as his suspicions where confirmed, it was men's cologne and he also knew exactly who it came from, Vince couldn't stop the tight snarl from appearing on his face.

"Stayed at Stacy's my ass" Said Vince looking upstairs trying to keep his temper in check


	5. A job offer

Vince sat down at the breakfast table moving around a piece of toast on his plate, it was a Sunday morning and almost two days since Stephanie came back from Stacy's. He was still seething knowing his daughter had lied to him, why was she defying him like this? She was 18 years old and too young to love another. Of course it didn't help that her boyfriend was 28 nearing 29. Vince shuddered, the mere thought of what that asshole was doing to his baby girl was enough to make his skin crawl. Well whatever it was that ended now, he was only doing what was best for Stephanie and some day she would understand. As if on cue Stephanie made her way towards the dining room she was still in her PJ's and looking rather tired.

"Morning" Smiled Vince

"Hey Dad" half smiled Stephanie

"I'm making bacon do you want some?" Shouted Linda from the kitchen

"No i'm fine"

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Vince

"Yeah" Lied Stephanie truthfully she hadn't slept since Thursday night, she couldn't get her argument with Paul out of her head, she hated herself for lying to him, she thought by not telling him he wouldn't be worried about her, now she wasn't so sure. It was hurting him as a matter of fact it was hurting them both, she also knew if he learned the truth he would confront her father about it something Stephanie didn't need right now. Stephanie made her way back upstairs she really needed to get out of here.

Paul crossed the street placing his wallet in his pocket, to say he was unhappy was an understatement, after visiting his bank and finding out he wouldn't be able to get a loan really hit him hard. Paul was really struggling without work, yes he got benefits but they hardly helped with the bills not to mention he was going crazy sitting at home most days. Of course he'd had a major fight with his girlfriend and as the days go by they drift further apart. Paul wished she'd open up to him there's only so many times he can be understanding, it was getting to the point where maybe everyone was right and they where doomed from the start. Without looking Paul bumped into someone, he cursed silently as the moron had stood on his foot, looking back at the culprit he parted his mouth in surprise.

"Paul...Paul Levesque" Said the voice

"Hey there" Smiled Paul it was his former boss and Stephanie's Principal

"Well i'll be i never thought i'd see you again" Smiled the Principal

"Yeah it sure is a small world"

"So how are things?" Asked the Principal

"There ok i guess" Said Paul not wanting to lie

"Listen Paul you weren't in a hurry where you?"

"Nope"

"Would you like to come for a beer with me hell the drinks are on me" Smiled the Principal

"Sure" Paul smiled in spite of himself even if he wasn't feeling in the best of moods, besides he knew a beer would help him relax.

It had been half an hour and Paul was on his second beer, what could he say it was free and was helping him relax and forget about his problems even if only temporary. Besides his former boss wasn't too bad company out of work he had more than a few stories to tell him.

"So anyway have you found another job?" Asked the Principal taking a quick sip of beer

"Well at the moment not yet"

"Oh i see well you know there's a vacancy at the school" Said the Principal

"Really?"

"Yeah i'm looking for someone to cover maternity leave in the Sports Department, she found out she was pregnant the last week of term meaning i have 5 weeks to find somebody, it could lead to permanent for whoever gets it" Explained the Principal

"What makes you think it'll be permanent?" Asked Paul

"Well the way she was talking it didn't sound like she was coming back" Signed the Principal

Paul nodded looking up he knew it was coming the way the Principal was looking at him, he looked down into his beer bottle peeling away at the label.

"It was sad to see you leave Paul you where a great Teacher and the kids...well they looked up to you"

"Listen i..."

"Please let me finish, i know you probably have other commitments and well i'm not sure if you wanted to come back but the door is open for you"

"Thanks but i don't know" Said Paul unsurely

"Just please think about it atleast" Smiled the Principal

"I will"

"Anyway i better take off the wife will be wondering where i got to. I was serious about what i said just let me know what you decide on, take care Paul"

Paul waved back watching his former boss leave, he had to admit it took him by surprise bumping into his former boss. He couldn't believe he was even considering going back, i mean how could he when his girlfriend went to school there. Although it was most likely he wouldn't be in the same class as her, actually there was no way he could being the relationship they had. Paul knew he should say no though he needed the money and right now that's all that mattered to him.


	6. Lunch Date

Stephanie sat on her bed staring at her phone, she hadn't long got back from Stacy's what she found odd was her father seemed to be acting rather strange lately. Surely he didn't know she had seen Paul a few times. She just shrugged it off assuming he was just having an off day, as it was Sunday he was never in great spirits. Stephanie just took it as him not wanting to go back to work the next day. Stephanie sighed thinking of her other problem, Paul. It had been just two days since there argument, it was no surprise why he was angry at her though she was keeping something from him. She really wanted to tell him the truth however when coming face to face with him she just couldn't. She had been debating whether to call him for most of the day now. Then again he had said some very harsh words to her, Stephanie picked up her phone tapping her fingers against it, did she swallow her pride and call him?

Before another moment could pass she grabbed the phone dialing Paul's number, she was going to swallow her pride and apologize since she knew it was her fault he was mad at her she just hoped he was in. After 7 rings Paul finally answered sounding out of breath.

"Hello"

"Paul" Whispering Stephanie

"...Hi why are you whispering?"

"My parents...you sound out of breath what have you been doing?" Said Stephanie changing the subject

"I've been out and have only just got back"

"Oh ok"

"Look Steph i'm really sorry about the other day i should have never shouted at you" Apologized Paul

"No it was me i should have been honest with you and i know i promised we would talk it's just hard" Sighed Stephanie

Vince made his way upstairs he was heading towards the office hoping to get some work done and some alone time away from the family. He stopped noticing his daughter's door was open a crack, he looked around making sure no one was watching getting closer he listened in.

"Steph it's ok you can tell me i'm just worried about you that's all" Said Paul

"I know and i'm sorry i got mad"

"Ok tell you what how about we meet up i'll take you somewhere nice it'll just be us no one else, and if you don't wanna talk then that's ok"

"I think i'd like that" Smiled Stephanie feeling at ease for the first time in weeks, though she still needed to tell Paul the truth she was glad he wasn't trying to push her in talking, well atleast not right now.

"Vince!" Shouted Linda

Vince quickly backed away from the door seperating the distance from Stephanie's room.

"Yes Dear" Shouted Vince

"Can you come down here for a second"

"I'm coming"

"Paul i have to go but we can meet tomorrow afternoon i'm not doing anything" Explained Stephanie

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?" Asked Paul

"No it'll be fine i'll be at your apartment for 12"

"Ok well i was gonna take you out to lunch so wear something nice" Smiled Paul

"I will...bye" Said Stephanie almost saying those three words

"I...I'll see you tomorrow" Said Paul refraining from telling her he loved her

Stephanie clicked the phone off going downstairs she felt so much better now her and Paul had talked, she knew they'd definitely need to talk about the situation with her father, she just hoped Paul understood her reasoning for not telling him. It was such an awkward situation for both of them.

"Hey Stephanie" said Linda

"Mom...got Dad changing a lightbulb again" Chuckled Stephanie

"Well someone has to do it otherwise we'd be sitting in darkness" Joked Linda

"Indeed" Said Vince stepping of the Step Ladder

"Oh by the way i almost forgot to mention, Shane is coming back from his vacation tomorrow i was thinking we could all go out as a family" Smiled Linda

"Actually Mom me and Stace already have plans"

"You two are going out again?" Asked Vince returning

"Well i guess were just making the most of it before we go to college" Said Stephanie

"Well i cant' see anything wrong with that your only young once"

"Yes but Shane is coming home and we haven't seen him for a few weeks, not to mention i can't remember the last time we had a family day out" Said Vince

"Dad i'll see Shane when i get home" Said Stephanie

"Yeah well you could see Stacy anytime your brother has been away" Said Vince coldly

"Vince don't be harsh" Pleaded Linda

"Stephanie if you want to go out with Stacy that's fine we can all go out some other time" Said Linda staring a hole in her husband who was looking rather displeased at his wife's interference.

"Thanks Mom" Said Stephanie walking through to the kitchen

"What?" Said Vince watching his wife shake her head at him disapprovingly

The next day Stephanie got up bright and early, well if one would consider 10:30 early she had to get ready for her lunch with Paul. It would be good to get away from home for a few hours, not that she hated it there it's just her Dad was bugging her alot lately. It seemed everytime she wanted to go out her Dad wasn't pleased and would rather her stay at home, she sighed grabbing a stick of lip gloss she had to look good for Paul today, now if only she could decide what to wear...

After almost an hour of debating what to wear she finally decided on a nice top and skirt, it wasn't too revealing yet it would still get Paul's attention and didn't come across as slutty. Stephanie made her way up the stairs of Paul's apartment, she had lost count of the amount of times she had come here to see him. She blushed thinking of all the moments they had shared there, some she would never forget and would remember those stolen moments for the rest of her life. Stephanie tapped on his door waiting for him to answer she glanced at her watch it was just approaching 12, she was on time which shocked herself seeing it seemed to have taken forever to decide on something to wear.

"Hey there i'll just get my coat" Said Paul opening the door

Stephanie nodded she was kind of disapointed that he hadn't given her a kiss like he usually did, then again he was probably still ticked she hadn't told him the truth. If only she could build up the courage to tell him, it may not make things any easier but atleast she wouldn't be lying to him.

"Ok lets go" Smiled Paul locking up he placed his hand on her back leading her downstairs

"So where are we going?" Asked Stephanie

"Well there's a nice Italian Restaurant about 15 minutes away i thought we could go there" Said Paul opening the door for her

"Ok"

Paul grabbed a towel from one of the many racks, not only was it a beautiful place inside the Restaurant but even the bathroom was of a high class. He placed the towel back heading to his table.

"Hey has the food still not arrived yet?" Asked Paul

"Nope they said it should be here in a few minutes"

"Ok" Nodded Paul

"This place looks pretty nice i hope the food is"

"Well it's pretty busy so it can't be that bad and well everyone i've spoken to have said the food is great here"

"Not to mention expensive have you seen the prices...are you sure you can afford this?" Stated Stephanie carefully

"It's fine don't worry" Smiled Paul covering his hand with her own

How could she not worry she knew Paul was struggling being out of work and this place was expensive to say the least, she appreciated he wanted to take her out, but she wouldn't have minded him taking her somewhere more in his budget. Her thoughts were interupted when a young waiter approached them with a tray of food

"Speaking of which i think our food is finally here"

Stephanie fiddled nervously at the table, she had to admit she didn't enjoy dinner as much as she would have liked to she needed to get this huge weight off her shoulder, she had to be honest with Paul. She waited for him to finish his meal, the last thing she wanted for him to choke or something with the news she was about to break to him. Paul took one final mouthful before putting his knife and fork down.

"Well i'm full do you want desert?" Asked Paul leaning back

"No...I have to tell you something" Said Stephanie

Paul nodded he knew something was up the way she had been acting, she seemed ok until they got to the Restaurant and were alone.

"Paul i don't know how to say this" Said Stephanie fighting back the tears

"It's ok" Said Paul interlinking there hands together

"Well your probably wondering why we haven't been spending as much time with each other, and why it seems like i've been avoidng you and shutting you out"

Paul nodded allowing her to speak, whatever she was about to tell him was hard for her, he didn't want to discourage her he wanted to hear what she had to say

"It's not that i've wanted to it's just...really complicated" Said Stephanie feeling her throat tighten

"It's ok"

"But it isn't though Paul it's my Dad"

"What has he done?" Asked Paul

"Paul you have to promise me you wont get mad at what i'm about to tell you"

"I promise" Half smiled Paul squeezing her hand in the process

"Ok my Dad seems to prefer me not to hang out with you"

"Why?" Asked Paul trying to swallow down his anger

"I don't know he won't say"

"That son of a bitch" Mumbled Paul under his breath he couldn't believe her father would do that, then again Paul would never forget the way Vince had looked at him from there last meeting it was a look of total disdain.

"Paul i'm so sorry about all of this" finally a tear slipping down her cheek

"It's ok it's not your fault" Said Paul his anger quickly fading wiping a tear away with his thumb, it was obviously hurting Stephanie alot he just wished her father could accept there relationship. If only he could see what this was doing to his daughter.

"But how can we see each other?" Asked Stephanie

"We'll think of something since i guess you don't want me to talk to your Dad, what does your Mom think of this?"

"I haven't talked to her about it" Sighed Stephanie

"How about we go away for a few weeks to get away from everything it'll be just us"

"I don't know Paul i mean what will my parents say? And how can you afford it?"

"I'll get the money trust me i just hate seeing you like this and feel like i can't do anything about it, as for your parents well i'm not condoning you lying to them but well..."

"Stacy...they'll let me go if Stacy comes" Said Stephanie finally feeling abit better

"You think she'd want to spend the weekend with us" Joked Paul

"Well can you think of anything better"

"Ok so maybe going away isn't as easy as it sounds" Sighed Paul

"I'll think of something anyway i think we better get out of here" Said Stephanie

"Sure i'll just get the bill" Smiled Paul grabbing the waiter's attention

After Paul had paid for there meal they made there way outside, Paul took Stephanie to around the back of the building, though a few people knew about there relationship they still had to be careful since neither knew who could be watching.

Paul smiled at her placing his hands on her hips

"Is it ok to call your cellphone?" Asked Paul

"Yes i always have it with me my Dad can't get to it" Explained Stephanie she didn't want to tell him she pratically had to have the thing attached to her, not to mention having to delete all her calls.

"Ok" Nodded Paul learning in kissing her cheek letting his lips linger, he pulled away taking her hand as they headed back to the car and back home.


	7. Planning the Trip

"You want me to go on vacation with you and Paul?" Asked Stacy raising an eyebrow

"Look i know it sounds crazy but this is going to be the only way we can go without my Dad getting too suspicious, but it's not going to be just the three of us we need to find a few suckers to go with us preferably boys" Said Stephanie trying to think of a plan

"Why boys?"

"One there so much easier to convince and two well my Dad will be happy that it's not Paul he'll think i've broken up with him" Added Stephanie

"Why do you want your Dad to think you guys have broken up?"

"So that he stops keeping tabs on me all the time, if we take guy's with us then he'll think Paul is History"

"Steph i hope your not suggesting we get fake boyfriends again last time it backfired kinda" Said Stacy skeptically

"We won't we'll just say there friends" Said Stepahnie thinking back to a few years ago when they got fake boyfriends, she shuddered at that thought not wanting to go down that road again

"Yeah and the only reason we did it was because our Mom's thought we were Lesbians" Laughed Stacy

"Yeah...but anyway we need to find some guys to take with us there's Randy, he was cool when we went camping and he seems to be pretty normal" Explained Stephanie thinking back to there camping trip back when they were in school

"But he'll know Paul"

"Well if we pick guys who are from school then we'll just make sure they don't see Paul until we get there, and when we bump into him we'll act all shocked and say he can come with us it's pretty easy"

"Wow you have this whole thing planned out huh" Joked Stacy "But how are we going to hide them from each other?"

"Well as soon as we decide where were going we'll take it from there, but trust me i will get everything taken care of"

"Ok well i guess Randy could come but i know someone else who might be a better choice" Smiled Stacy

"Who? Asked Stephanie raising an eyebrow

"Who is he? Asked Stephanie a few hours had passed since Stacy had pitched the idea, since then they had gotten lunch and headed back to Stacy's. Right now they were trying to keep out of view by hiding in the bushes

"His name is John Cena and he's my one of my Mom's friend's Son" Said Stacy

"How old is he?" Asked Stephanie

"18 like us but he doesn't know Paul so there wouldn't be any awkwardness i think he'd be ideal" Smiled Stacy

"This wouldn't happen to be the guy you had a crush on back in school would it?" Said Stephanie nudging Stacy's shoulder

"No...of course he's not, besides he didn't even go our school"

"Well as far as i know that could have been a cover up" Laughed Stephanie

"Well it wasn't"

"Hey you can't complain since you ragged on my relentlessly about Paul"

"Well it was so obvious you where in love with Paul and i was right, where as you Stephanie McMahon are wrong about me"

"Hmm we shall see i will make you admit your true feelings" Laughed Stephanie

"Anyway back on topic i guess we could pick Randy, but it could get real awkward since Paul used to be our Teacher, with John it won't matter since he never went to our school" Said Stacy trying to act nonchalant

"Ok your not telling me you don't have a crush" Teased Stephanie

"I do not!" Shouted Stacy swatting playfully at her friend

"Umhum" Smirked Stephanie

"Who has a crush" Smirked John coming from behind the bush

"Jesus John what the hell are you doing!" Said Stacy trying to catch her breath

"I was just seeing what the noise was all i could hear was shouting, you girls sure talk loud" Said John

"Yeah well blame Steph for that one"

"Yeah well if someone stopped being in denial then there wouldn't have been any need for shouting" Laughed Stephanie

"I don't believe we've met properly i'm John" Smiled John facing Stephanie

"Hey John i'm Steph"

"Cool now we've got the introductions out the way i wanna know who has this crush"

"No one has a crush" Stated Stacy

"Oh really" Smirked John

"Really you guys are just being paranoid"

"That's just the type of thing someone would say who has a crush" Stephanie

"Urgh" Said Stacy leaving the pair avoiding the smirking faces behind her

Paul stared at the letter in his hand it was a second notice, either he paid the bills or he got kicked out of his apartment and all his things repossessed. Paul placed the letter down on the coffee table leaning against his chair, he knew he had no other choice but to accept the Job Offer he had recieved from the school. He knew Stephanie wouldn't like it though he couldn't see a problem, it wouldn't be like he would be teaching her again. Stephanie would be going to college in a few weeks anyways.

Paul scratched at his thin beard leaning forward he grabbed his phone, he pulled the school number out of his pocket and dialed he knew it was either now or never.

"Hello" Answered the Principal

"Hello it's Paul Levesque"

"Oh hey there Paul so have you come to a decision?" Asked the Principal hopefully

"Yeah i've decided i'd like to accept your offer"

"That's great i'm so glad you've decided to come back, listen i'll call you some time next week where we can discuss all the details"

"That's great" Smiled Paul

"Ok well i'll just get all the paperwork ready and then give you a call"

"Ok then"

"I'll talk to you soon bye" Said the Principal

"Bye"

Paul clicked the phone off he just hoped he'd made the right decision though with his financial situation he had no other choice.

A little while later there was a knock at the door Paul got up making his way to the door he opened up smiled

"Hey what are you doing here" Smiled Paul kissing Stephanie's cheek

"Well i just came around to deliver the good news" Smirked Stephanie wrapping her arms around his neck

"Good news huh" Said Paul going along wrapping his arms around her waist

"Umhum well firstly Stacy has agreed to come with us meaning we can go away, although it will have to be a group of us"

"Who did you have in mind?" Asked Paul

"Well we've decided that in order for my Dad not to get suspicious where going to need to take some guys with us, so far we've thought Randy Orton and a guy Stacy knows" Explained Stephanie

"Randy knows who i am though i mean he's gonna think it's abit weird me going with you guys" Said Paul

"Well i actually have something in mind so should we choose anyone we know, it won't look suspicious"

"Gone on"

"Well depending were we go all we need to do is make sure the other guys don't see you, then we can bump into each other somewhere, act all shocked and then you can come with us, it would come across as a complete coincidence"

"I dunno Steph...I mean how am i gonna hide from everyone? wouldn't it just be easier to pick people who don't know who i am? Also i was hoping it would be just the two of us i hardly get to spend any time with you anymore" Sighed Paul breaking there embrace

"I know but how else are we going to be together? I mean the way my Dad is acting what other choice do we have. Atleast if he sees me going with other people he might get off my back, and we will get some time with each other"

"I know" Said Paul pulling her in for a hug

"Look how about we take our mind off things for a few hours" Said Stephanie playing with the collar of his shirt, she smiled pulling him towards the bedroom...

Paul awoke staring at the ceiling he pulled the covers away being drawn to a faint light in his living room coming from the particially open door, he grabbed a pair of Boxers slipping them on. Paul made his way to the living room Stephanie was on his computer.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Paul placing a kiss on her cheek

"I'm just seeing where we can go for this Vacation"

"Umhum found anywhere interesting?"

"Well i was thinking somewhere not too expensive but also nice too, i was thinking Florida since we'd have alot to do there" Said Stephanie searching the internet

"Your only saying Florida so you can go to DisneyWorld" Laughed Paul

"Well don't you want to see me in a Bikini since we can go to the Beach" Teased Stephanie

"Well...i guess Florida would be...kinda nice" Said Paul feeling his temparature rise from Stephanie's last statement

"Well it's settled then"

"As long as your sure about this" Said Paul

"100"

"Ok well you better round everyone up so we can book the hotel and stuff"

"I'll talk to Stacy tomorrow about everything"

"Ok" Smiled Paul "So i guess you've gotta head back home soon?"

"Nope i told my Mom i was staying at Stacy's tonight so i'm all yours"

"Oh whatever will we do" Laughed Paul

A/N hope this chapter wasn't too mushy, anywho here is where i need you lol. As you can see it will be a group trip consisting of Paul, Steph, Stacy and one other person. I've narrowed it down to 2 either John Cena (yes i cannot believe it either) or Randy Orton. I just cannot decide so it has come down to a voting process, so you shall decide who goes.


	8. Rounding everyone up for the trip

Stephanie smiled waving to Paul watching his car drive off, she had asked him to drop her off at Stacy's, not only so she could tell Stacy about there current plans, but should her parents try to contact her they would just assume she had indeed spend the night here. Stephanie walked up the short path leading to Stacy's she rang the doorbell awaiting a response.

"Hey Steph" Smiled Stacy

"Hi can i come in?"

"Sure" Said Stacy stepping aside

"Well i have some good news" Smiled Stephanie

"Great...but i think we should go upstairs" Nudged Stacy ignoring her mother's rather disapointed look, her mom was too nosy at times.

"Ok"

The two girls made there way up the stairs to the bedroom, once inside Stacy shut the door and both girls sat on the bed.

"So what's the big news?" Asked Stacy grabbing a pillow and propping it behind her

"Well last night i went to Paul's..."

"This isn't going to be an X Rated story is it, i'd rather not hear about what you and Paul did last night and what positions you got in" Giggled Stacy avoiding a pillow getting launched at her

"No besides i wouldn't want to corrupt your innocent mind" Joked Stephanie causing both girls to laugh "Anyway do you want to hear me out?"

"Of course"

"Ok well as i was saying i went to Paul's and told him about our idea for the trip, he was abit skeptical at first however he later came around to it"

"I bet you slept with him to get your own way" Laughed Stacy

"Well...it may have helped him make his mind up easier" Joked Stephanie

"You little whore" Joked Stacy

"Hey! besides if you want John to come who's to say you won't "convince" him like i may have done with Paul" Smirked Stephanie

"I don't even like him like that Steph i've already told you"

"Well your not exactly convincing Keibler"

"Pfft so have you decided where we'll be going?" Said Stacy pretending to be angry at Stephanie's last comment, they loved to wind each other up when it came to guys and who they had crushes on.

"Well we thought Florida would be a good place to go since there'll be lots for us to do"

"Florida...so we get to go to DisneyWorld?" Smiled Stacy

"We sure do but there's other places to go aswell which is why i thought Florida would be perfect" Laughed Stephanie

"Yep also we can work on our tan before we go to college and i'm sure Paul wouldn't mind seeing you in a bikini" Winked Stacy

"Much like another certain someone might enjoy seeing you in one aswell" Smirked Stephanie

"Well who wouldn't i have a great body" Bragged Stacy

"Yeah...anyway what do you think of Florida?" Asked Stephanie

"I think it's a great idea so when are you guys getting everything booked?"

"As soon as we know who is going we can book" Smiled Stephanie

"Well we can go and see if John is in and ask him if he's able to come with us"

"Eager aren't we and don't you want to be alone in case he needs a little convincing" Smirked Stephanie

"Whore" Joked Stacy causing both girls to burst out laughing

John grabbed a Soda from the fridge making his way back outside, it was a hot summer's day so he was outdoors rather than staying indoors. He sat on the porch popping open the can, he took a sip smiling watching both Stacy and Stephanie making their way towards him. He got up greeting the girls.

"Hey there" Smiled John

"Were so glad we caught you"

"Oh really i never knew i was so popular" Said John

"Hmm Steph and i are going on a vacation and we wanted to know if you'd like to come with us?" Smiled Stacy

"Well it depends were your going?" Said John

"Florida" Said Stephanie

"DisneyWorld?"

"Umhum" Nodded Stephanie

"For how long?" Asked John

"Well were thinking two weeks"

"Two weeks? Sure i'd love to go though is there any other guys going?" Asked John

"Well..." Said Stacy

"There will be don't worry" Smiled Stephanie

"Ok that's cool do you guys want to come in?" Asked John

"Sure we'd love to" Said Stacy avoiding her friends grin

A few hours later both Stephanie and Stacy headed home, Stephanie grabbed her cell phone dialing Paul's number she was going to tell him the news so hopefully they could book this vacation. Although it wasn't the most idealistic vacation for them both, if it meant they got to spend some time together and actually relax for a change without worrying about her parents catching them, it was all worth it.

"Hello"

"Hey you" Smiled Stephanie she loved to hear his voice

"Hey Steph"

"Anyway i have some great news"

"Ok"

"Well me and Stacy asked John if he wanted to come with us on this trip and he said yes meaning we get to go" Explained Stephanie

"That's great though were not exactly going to get much alone time though" Sighed Paul

"Well i'm not so sure since i think Stacy has a crush on John, so we can do them a "favor" by letting them get to know one another, it will give us some alone time" Said Stephanie

"Brains aswell as Beauty i think that's one of the reasons i fell in love with you" Joked Paul

"Well..." Blushed Stephanie

"So since we've got everyone we can book this trip did you want to come over tomorrow?" Asked Paul

"Sure...Paul i have to go now i'm almost home i'll see you tomorrow at about 2?"

"Sure that's fine i'll see you then" Said Paul

"Ok love you"

"Love you too bye" Said Paul

Stephanie hung up making her way up the long drive, she now had to tell her parents about this trip and convince them Paul wasn't going and he was history. Stephanie grabbed the key unlocking the front door.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Shouted Stephanie

"In here" Shouted Linda

"Hi" Said Stephanie sitting on one of the sofas

"So did you have fun at Stacy's?" Asked Linda

"Yeah it was good...actually there's something i have to tell you" Said Stephanie catching her father walking into the living room

"Ok"

"Well since it's the summer me and Stacy have decided to go on a vacation" Said Stephanie

"Oh well that's nice" Smiled Linda

"Who will be going?" Asked Vince looking directly at his daughter

"Well me, Stacy and Stacy's friend John"

"How old is this John?" Asked Vince

"He's 18 the same age as us"

"So it'll be just the three of you going? I mean wouldn't it be better for someone else to go with you all, i mean three's a crowd or maybe a certain former Teacher will be joining you" Explained Vince trying to hide his anger

"Dad Paul and i are history you where right about him he's too old for me i need a guy my age" Lied Stephanie feeling nauseous having to say that, the answer seemed to have satisfied her father as he seemed alot less tense since that last statement.

"It was for the best Stephanie you did the right thing" Smiled Vince "anyway i'm sure there's someone who can go with you guys how about Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Said Stephanie trying to hide her disgust, it wasn't that she hated him ok he did annoy her alot in school, but this trip was supposed to be a break for her and Paul. If Kurt went he would tell her parents Paul went with them and she had just told them they'd broken up, this couldn't be happening.

"Well yeah he's a great kid and where are you going again?"

"Florida"

"He'd love to go to Florida with you and i assume your going to DisneyWorld right?" Asked Vince

"Yeah"

"I think it's a great idea right Linda"

"Well it's up to Stephanie" Said Linda

"Well if he doesn't go who else will?"

Stephanie half smiled she knew she was going to end up caving since she didn't want to have to bring another person into this, she was starting to wonder if this whole trip was such a good idea after all.


	9. The trip is booked

"Kurt Angle?" Said Paul putting his head in his hands, it seemed as though they were doomed from the start, it wasn't just this trip it seemed their whole relationship was that way from them having to hide it, and not forgetting Stephanie's father making it hard for them both

"I hate this too but what can i do" Said Stephanie sitting on the sofa the moment she had told him she knew he wouldn't be happy

"Your Dad suggested this?" Asked Paul feeling angry he wished Vince would stay out of Stephanie's life

"Well he doesn't know your going and i've told him we've broken up so he thinks it's just me, Stacy and John. He thinks it would be better if someone else went with us"

"It's your life Steph he can't dictate how you run it" Said Paul

"I know that but what do you want me to do if i say no then he'll get suspicious and he might not let me go"

"Your 18 Steph he can't stop you" Said Paul

"You don't know what he's like Paul"

"I know he's an asshole who has no right treating you like that, who the hell does he think he is you need to tell him to fuck off" Shouted Paul

Stephanie moved away feeling uneasy around Paul right now, he didn't lose his temper often and she couldn't blame him for being angry, but she didn't know what else to do they where her parents afterall.

"Well that's easy for you to say you don't have my dad to answer to i'm trying my best here Paul" Shouted Stephanie

"I know i'm sorry it just seems like we can never be together, almost like it's not meant to be" Sighed Paul calming down he knew taking it out on Stephanie wouldn't help matters.

"Paul don't say that"

"Yeah well it sure seems that way" Said Paul joining her on the sofa

"You know i don't want Kurt to come if it was up to me it would be just us"

"I know" Nodded Paul

"And well i'm sure we could ditch him" Said Stephanie trying to lighten the mood nudging Paul's shoulder

"Yeah i'm sure he can't be that hard to hide from" Laughed Paul, the arrangements weren't exactly ideal but if it meant he could spend time with Stephanie he wasn't going to complain.

"So are we going to book?" Asked Stephanie

"Yeah as soon as everyone pays up"

"Well Stacy and John told me they'd pay once we got a price as for Kurt well i don't know" Said Stephanie

"Well i'll book you can get the money off Stacy and John and well if Kurt doesn't pay i'll have to hunt him down" Said Paul

"He will trust me" Said Stephanie

"Ok then"

Shortly after Paul had booked their trip to Florida it was for 2 weeks meaning they had plently to do and see.

"So how are we getting there?" Asked Stephanie

"You mean are we flying there?" Said Paul

"Umhum"

"Well i've decided it'll be easier to fly there and personally i don't want to be stuck in a hot car for hours, of course i don't want Kurt seeing me atleast not until we get there" Explained Paul

"So you'll be sitting on your own?"

"Umhum though it isn't too bad i mean i'm sure we could sneak off, i heard those plane toilets are roomy inside" Flirted Paul

"Paul!" Blushed Stephanie

"What? Hey that was totally innocent" Grinned Paul

"Yeah sure it was" Smirked Stephanie

"Hey" Said Paul playfully bringing Stephanie onto his lap, he learned in just as there lips where about to touch Stephanies phone rang.

"I better get that" Said Stephanie grabbing her phone "Hello"

"Stephanie where are you?" Asked Vince

"I'm just at Stacy's booking the trip" Said Stephanie pleased with her quick thinking

"Oh well i need you home now" Said Vince

"Ok i'll be home in about half an hour" Said Stephanie hating her father being so demanding she wondered if he wanted her to have a social life at all.

"Good i'll see you then" Said Vince putting the phone down

"My Dad wants me home" Sighed Stephanie

"Already?"

"Yeah"

"Ok want me to give you a ride?" Asked Paul refraining from saying anything about Stephanie's father although on the inside annoyed.

"Sure"

"Ok" Said Paul as Stephanie got off his lap and went to grab her coat as they made their way back to her house.

"Ok i'll give you a call tomorrow" Said Stephanie as the car came to a stop, Paul had parked a few streets away from Stephanie's house on the off chance one of her family would see him.

"Make sure you get the money" Half joked Paul

"I will" Smiled Stephanie kissing his cheek

"Bye" Smiled Paul watching her get out of his car he waved before pulling away.

Stephanie waved back before making her way towards her house, it was almost 6 so it was no surprise her Dad was wanting her back home, he really did need to be more lenient, god forbid she missed dinner. Stephanie finally reached her house letting herself in with her key.

"Stephanie is that you?" Shouted Vince from the living room

"Yes"

"Come in here for a second would you" Shouted Vince hardly letting Stephanie get through the door

"What is it dad?" Said Stephanie joining him in the living room

"Look who's here"

"Hey Steph" Said Kurt

"Hey"

"I was just telling Kurt about the trip to Florida" Smiled Vince

"I think it's a great idea" Beamed Kurt

"Yes it's great" Said Stephanie trying to sound enthusiastic although on the inside hating the fact Kurt was going

"You mentioned you've booked the trip right?"

"Yeah me and Stace did it today" Lied Stephanie

"You booked for Kurt aswell?"

"Yes i'll need the money asap" Said Stephanie looking at Kurt

"Sure i'll bring it around tomorrow" Smiled Kurt

"Ok i'm just going to get something to eat" Said Stephanie making her way to the kitchen

"Hey, dinner abould be ready in about 10 minutes" Said Linda placing her oven gloves down

"Ok" Said Stephanie sitting at the kitchen counter

"Is everything ok?" Asked Linda

"Yeah" Half smiled Stephanie

"I'm sorry about your father i know you didn't want Kurt to go" Said Linda quietly

"It's fine really" Reassured Stephanie not wanting her mom to feel bad because her dad was such an asshole.

"Just try and make the most of it" Said Linda

"So why is Kurt here now?" Asked Stephanie

"Your father invited him"

"Oh i see"

"Yes, why don't you set the table while i serve dinner" Said Linda

"Ok" Said Stephanie grabbing the utensils and placing them on the table it wasn't long before dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready" Shouted Linda

Stephanie finished setting the table as Vince, Shane and Kurt sat at the table. Linda followed shortly passing everyone their food.

"Hey Steph you can sit next to me" Said Kurt

"Well actually it would be easier to sit next to Shane" Said Stephanie quickly sitting next to her brother

"Oh come on Steph you can sit next to Kurt" Smirked Shane recieving a kick in the shin "Hey such abuse"

"I hardly touched you" Joked Stephanie

"That's enough you too" Said Vince sternly

Once Linda had served dinner she joined everyone at the table, there was very little discussion as everyone seemed too busy eating. Vince was the one to break the silence.

"So how will you be going to Florida?" Asked Vince

"Well we decided to fly there since it will be alot easier"

"That must have been quite expensive" Inquired Vince

"It wasn't too much i mean were only going to Florida it's not like were leaving the country"

"Did you do this on the internet?" Asked Vince

"Yep" Said Stephanie picking up her food using her fork

"Since when did you have a credit card?"

"Stacy has one so we used hers" Lied Stephanie hoping to convince her father

"It's probably a good thing you don't have one Steph i mean there's so much fraud going on" Said Kurt

"Yeah well as long as your careful you have nothing to worry about" Stated Stephanie

"Even the careful ones get caught" Piped in Kurt

"Well that's a risk you have to take"

"But it's an unnecessary risk" Explained Kurt

"Kurt will you"

"Desert...who wants dessert?" Interupted Linda giving Stephanie a look to leave alone and not to get into an argument before she headed back to the kitchen.

"We'll all have desert" Said Shane trying to break the tension

"Will you excuse me" Said Stephanie leaving the dining room and entering the kitchen "I can't believe dad"

"Try to make the best of it" Reassured Linda

"How can i when i can't stand Kurt, this was just supposed to be me, Stace and John" Said Stephanie stopping herself before she mentioned Paul

"I know but your father only means well"

"He doesn't trust me nor does he want me to have a life" Shouted Stephanie

"He only does it because he cares" Said Linda

"Mom please stop making excuses for dad"

"Is this about Paul? Because i know your dad wasn't the happiest man in the world when he found out about you both but he was just worried" Explained Linda

"Mom he wouldn't let me see him"

"I know and he shouldn't have done that but Paul was alot older than you"

"Age doesn't matter i loved him" Said Stephanie having to pretend her and Paul had broke up

"I know but it obviously wasn't meant to be, love doesn't always work the way you want it" Said Linda placing her hand on her shoulder

"So your taking dad's side?" Said Stephanie shrugging off her mother's hand from her shoulder.

"I'm taking no ones side, i had no problem with you and Paul he made you happy but he was a little old, not to mention he was your Teacher he could have gone to jail that's all i'm saying" Explained Linda grabbing desert from the fridge "Could you grab some bowls for me?"

"I'm not having desert"

"Why not?" Asked Linda

"You think i want to sit it there with dad and Kurt"

"Oh come on try and not let it get to you, just grin and bear it" Said Linda

"No really it's fine i'm kinda tired anyway i think i'l just go to my room" Said Stephanie just wanting to get away from her family.

"Ok" Nodded Linda rather disapointed her daughter wasn't having desert with them "Did you want me to save you some?"

"Ok" Nodded Stephanie leaving the kitchen and heading to her room.

Stephanie had calmed down from earlier, she had phoned Stacy who much like herself wasn't pleased Kurt would be joining them. She had once again reminded her to watch out for him stating he had a crush on her. Stephanie had told her Paul would kick Kurt's ass if he tried to touch her. Stephanie laid back on her bed flicking through the TV there was nothing on as usual, she was about to turn the TV off when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me" Said Shane

"What do you want Shane?"

"Is that any way to speak to your brother? i brought some cake" Laughed Shane through the door

"Fine you can come in" Said Stephanie switching off her TV

"I thought cake would change your mind" Joked Shane

"Has Kurt gone yet?" Asked Stephanie

"Yeah he left about an hour ago, you really don't like him do you?"

"What do you think" Said Stephanie taking a bite of cake

"Well i don't blame you he can be quite annoying" Admitted Shane

"I don't even know why dad invited him"

"I guess he thought it would even things out" Answered Shane

"Yeah well he needs to butt out"

"You could have said no"

"Yeah well we know what dad can be like" Said Stephanie

"Maybe he's trying to hook you both up" Said Shane recieving a death glare from his sister "Well it is possible i mean he is your age"

"Shut up Shane" Shouted Stephanie

"Sorry but come on would it shock you" Grinned Shane loving teasing his sister

"Sadly not, and now i have to spend two weeks with him" Sighed Stephanie

"Well if it makes you feel any better it's not like it's just you and Kurt, you've got Stacy and that other guy what's his name?"

"John"

"Yeah and well if that doesn't help just buy some laxatives so he'll be in the bathroom all day" Laughed Shane thinking back to Stephanie's eighteenth Birthday when he did just that.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh in spite of the circumstances, she was obviously unhappy Kurt would be joining them, but there was nothing she could do now but just make the best of the whole situation.


	10. The big day is here!

A/N I can't believe Hunter has gone to Smackdown it's worse cause i have tickets to Raw in November le sigh anyway here's the latest chapter...

Stephanie finished packing her clothes into her suitcase, she had a list of all the essentials she would need for the next two weeks to ensure she didn't forget anything. In just a few short hours they would be boarding the plane and heading towards Florida, their flight was scheduled for 10:30am meaning they would arrive in Florida for about 12:30 providing they had no delays. Stephanie zipped up her suitcase lifting it off the bed imediately dropping it, luckily the suitcase had wheels on it as there was no way she'd be able to carry it around. She pushed it along opening her bedroom door and then wheeled it along the hallway, once she had reached the stairs she carefully pulled it down hoping she didn't drop it down the stairs.

"Everything packed?" Smiled Linda approaching her

"Just about"

"Good, so did you say Stacy's mom will be taking her to the airport?" Asked Linda

"Yeah Stace and John are going together"

"Ok well i'll make you something to eat before you go"

"Ok mom" Said Stephanie heading into the living room. it was empty then again what did she expect. Shane had gone out with his friends, her dad was most likely in his office and her mom was in the kitchen as usual. Stephanie lounged on the sofa, she was excited about going away not only because she was going on vacation but she would also get to spend lots of time with Paul, well if they could get away from Kurt for long enough. Kurt coming on this trip had really changed things for them meaning that had to be extra careful. Stephanie wondered if the reason her dad had invited Kurt was so he could check up on her.

"Stephanie" Said Vince joining in the living room

"Hi"

"So is everything packed?" Asked her father

"Yeah"

"Good it's always best to have everything organised rather than rushing"

"It sure is" Nodded Stephanie hating the uncomfortable silence that was now present in the room

"Oh i forgot to mention on the way to the airport we'll be picking up Kurt" Said Vince

"Why?"

"Well he can't get there so i offered to give him a ride, you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not" Lied Stephanie not wanting her dad to know Kurt going bothered her

"Good we'll be leaving in just under two hours make sure you're ready" Said Vince leaving the living room and Stephanie to her thoughts

Stacy searched frantically around her room, she was looking for her favorite bikini she had bought specifically for this vacation. She had checked everywhere and there was no way she was going without it. Stacy checked under her bed thinking it may have slipped under there by accident, she got on her hands and knees looking under her bed feeling around for it. There was a knock at her bedroom door causing her to bang her hand.

"Damnit" She muttered rubbing her head

"Stacy are you ok in there?" Asked her mom from behind the door

"I'm fine" Said Stacy not hiding her annoyance

"Well John is here is it ok for him to come in?"

"Sure send him in" Said Stacy getting off the floor

"Hey" Smiled John resting his bag over his shoulder

"Is that all your taking?" Asked Stacy

"Well i have a smaller bag downstairs but yeah"

"Oh"

"Well i'm going to leave you to it remember we leave in just under two hours" Said Stacy's mom winking at her daughter before leaving and closing the door behind her

"Yeah" Said Stacy clearly stressed by not being able to find her bikini

"Is everything ok?" Chuckled John

"No"

"Why?"

"I can't find something" Sighed Stacy

"What is it?"

"It's something really important"

"Well i could help you find it" Offered John

"No it'll be fine" Said Stacy not wanting to tell John it was a bikini, it would be too embarrassing and she knew he'd never let her forget.

"Well i'm sure whatever it is you'll find it" Smiled John

"Yeah" Said Stacy nervously she needed to get John out of her room so she could start looking again, just a simple distraction that would keep him away for a short time.

"John" Said Stacy

"Yeah"

"Could you get me some water please?" Asked Stacy

"What did your last slave die of" Joked John

"Please i'm really thirsty"

"Ok then i'll be back in a sec" Said John leaving the room

Stacy quickly scanned the room she knew she'd put it somewhere since she'd only bought it last week. Stacy checked in her drawers once again and still she could find nothing. There was no way she was leaving until she found her bikin,i as she intended on wearing it alot being the weather was supposed to be good in Florida. Stacy sighed in frustration at not being able to find her bikini she had one more option and that was to phone Steph. She grabbed her cellphone dialing her best friend hoping she may be able to help her, after 3 rings Stephanie answered.

"Hello"

"Steph can you remember what i did with the gorgeous bikini i bought last week"

"The pink one?"

"Yeah"

"You lost it?" Said Stephanie holding back a chuckle

"You're not helping i can't find it anywhere"

"Did you look in your suitcase?" Asked Stephanie

"Well...i..." Said Stacy

"I remember telling you to put it in first because i knew this would happen, trust me i think you'll find it there" Chuckled Stephanie amused at her friends dizziness

Stacy sighed her friend had told her to put her bikini in first to ensure she didn't forget, at times Stacy was a typical blonde something Stephanie wound her up about at times being Stephanie was a brunette. Stacy went over to her suitcase checking to see if her bikini had indeed been put there, she had to move some of her clothes around to have a look. Just as her friend had told her the bikini was indeed in her suitcase, after all the searching and frustration it had been there all along. Stacy moved the clothes back so she could close her suitcase, it was rather heavy for her although that was what the boys were for laughed Stacy to herself. She went back over to her phone almost forgetting Stephanie was still on the line.

"So did you find it?" Grinned Stephanie knowing she was right

"Umm"

"See i knew this would happen and you'd have yet another blonde moment" Bragged Stephanie

"Shut up" Said Stacy in a playful tone

"Well i could understand you being annoyed i mean we both know you only bought it for John" Teased Stephanie

"As if" Said Stacy acknowledging John as he returned

"Hey i got your water" Whispered John passing her the glass

"Oh so he's getting you water now" Smirked Stephanie

"It was nothing"

"Sure it wasn't, lets face it your head over heels in love with him" Laughed Stephanie

"I am not your just paranoid" Stated Stacy

"Are you guys winding each other up again?" Asked John

"It's just Stephanie being stupid" Grinned Stacy

"Hey it's thanks to me you found your bikini"

"Well i guess you have some use" Joked Stacy

"Pfft"

"Well i need to finish packing i'll see you later"

"Ok bye i'll leave you BOTH to it" Said Stephanie stressing the both in her sentence

"Bye" Said Stacy hanging up

Kurt pushed his suitcase along making his way to the McMahon's, his parents had been unable to take him to the airport being they had to work. Kurt couldn't have been happier when Mr. McMahon had invited him to this trip, as it meant he would finally get to spend some time with Stephanie. Kurt was sure he could win her over and get some alone time with her on this trip, and eventually they could become a couple. Kurt had been crushing on her since he was 9 years old and as the years had gone by those feelings had continued to develop. Kurt continued up the path reaching the front door, he knocked patiently awaiting an answer.

"Kurt...umm hi" Said Stephanie

"Hey Steph i hope i'm not late" Said Kurt

"No of course not" Said Stephanie reluctently having to let him in, Kurt was anything but late as a matter of fact he was 20 minutes early meaning she would have to stay with him for even longer.

"So are you excited about this trip" Grinned Kurt

"Yeah" Said Stephanie not really paying attention, it wasn't that she hated Kurt he just bugged her alot.

"Well i think it's going to be a great trip" Beamed Kurt

"Umhum i just need to get something from upstairs" Half Smiled Stephanie making a quick exit.

Kurt sighed putting his head down why was it she would always walk away before he could talk to her and get to know her properly. He had hoped this trip would bring them closer but by the looks of things it wouldn't, she just didn't seem interested, so he would need to try something different to catch her attention. He was smart, her parents liked him, he wasn't into drugs or smoking so how could she not be in the least bit interested. Kurt had 2 weeks to win Stephanie over he just needed to think of a plan.


End file.
